


Our start is just the beginning

by Wayhaught_baby_000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cute Ending, Drama & Romance, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Firefighter Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Paramedic Clarke, Pregnant Clarke, Protective Lexa, Some Humor, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_baby_000/pseuds/Wayhaught_baby_000
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are idiots in love they want to start a family but the danger that lies for them is something dangerous lexa is a firefighter and is the best Lieutenant from the Corp Clarke is a paramedic good at her job can they start to be a family that they always wanted.Hoop you like itEnglish is not my first language





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa was swinging with her hips in the kitchen cooking breakfast her music player was playing loudly in the background that her neighborhood can hear, but she didn't care she had a good day today her girlfriend about 5 years was pregnant, they were trying for 4months but it didn't work the first time because Lexa is born intersex her sperm was lower than others, she has a 10 % change to make someone pregnant with her sperm but her girlfriend was supportive about it that it should work maybe not for the first time but still Lexa was worried that their wishes never come true. 

So that is why she was happy swinging with her hips to the song on the radio in her boxer short and her sport bra she had a grinning on her face when she thought back when her girlfriend was pregnant.

Hence, she was so in her bubble that she didn't see her blonde beauty leaning on the door frame with a happy smile, her on her face, her arms crossed around her chest that's when she heard a someone clearing her throat that Lexa jumped and looked behind her seeing her girlfriend brought a smile on her face Clarke smiled back at her and walks at her girlfriend who looked back at her eggs that she was making.

Clarke moved behind the brunette and circles her arms around her girlfriend's waist and let her chin on her shoulders and she allows a happy sigh."Good morning babe."

Lexa leans in, Clarke's embrace and said softly back."Good morning too babe."

Clarke kissed Lexa neck and then moved away to get a cup of tea, and as she was waiting for that her water was boiling she watch her girlfriend."Babe can talk to you about something."

Lexa put the gas off and she struck the hot pan on her table before looking at Clarke."You can ask me anything babe you know that."

"So now that I'm three weeks pregnant, I'm still going to work for paramedics till that I can't."

Lexa had to clench her jaw, and faced away from Clarke she knows that her girlfriend was stubborn and fearless that she do everything to save lives. Clarke was working 5 years in the fire Firehouse 56 for paramedics with her partner Raven Lexa works there too, she was the youngest Lieutenant from the firehouse they met each other there Lexa fell in love with her for the first time she saw her when they begin dating with each other she was always worried of something starting to happen to her for Clarke the same when she saw Lexa walk in a fire house but know that she was pregnant with her child she was scared that something is going to happen with them and she doesn't want to loose Clarke or their baby.

She lets out a sigh and glance with a worried look at her beautiful girl."You're sure you want to still work for paramedic maybe you can asked lieutenant Kane for desk work or something what if something happens."

Clarke's blue eyes softest when she understood the look on Lexa and her green eyes is nothing but worried eyes that was soliciting her to not to do this she moved to her and cups her cheeks and Lexa leans in, her touch with closed eyes."Babe you don't have to be worried I'm going to be fine and if it make you feel better I'm going to be careful."

 

Lexa covers her hand over her girlfriend's hand that cups her cheek and opens her eyes and see a lovely baby blue eyes looking back at her that she loves so much she nods, only she still going to be worried."Okay you can still work for paramedic but please be careful."

Clarke nods and leans in to kiss Lexa plump lips Lexa cups Clarke cheeks with her two hands the kiss was soft and caring no sensual or anything, it's a promise that they are going to be careful and that they can get through everything that comes their way.

After with the kisses they begin to eat their breakfast when Lexa was done she moved back in her bedroom and showers fast and pulled her work clothes after she was done she kissed Clarke on her lips and said that she see her at work after Clarke kissed back and said she was seeing her there and go with her routine like always shower too, and put her paramedic clothes on and walk after out the door and unlock her car and drive to work because it's going to be a long day for the two young soon be parents.

And they hope that the little guy or girl be there soon because Lexa is already thinking she's going to spoil her child to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa was the first one by the firehouse, she parks her truck in her same spot she takes her bag from the back and steps out the car she hangs her bag on her shoulders as she was almost there she sees her sister's car park behind her truck Lexa waits till Anya runs to her.

"Hey."Anya greeted her as they both walks in Anya looked behind her with confused eyes."Where is Blondie."

Lexa faced her a second as they both step into the locker room."She is picking O up."

Anya nods and she moves her stuff in the locker room Lexa was thinking in her mind if she should tell her sister about that Clarke is pregnant Clarke had said that they should wait after their duty period was done, but she can't wait she closed her locker room and saw at her sister who was changing in her work clothes.

"Hey An I'll have to pronounce something."Lexa nervously said Anya looked at her and she should see that Lexa was nervous about something.

"All right, what's up."

Lexa lets out a deep breath and sits along the workbench next to her sister because she'll have to sit she still can't believe that she's going to be a Mom soon like in 9 months and she's scared to death."You know that I've always wanted to have a.."Lexa started to say but she was cut off by two figures walks in the room.

"Lexa what are you doing."Clarke said as she looks to Lexa who looked back at her.

Lexa goes to her and she sneaks her arms around Clarke waist and looked in her baby blue eyes."Babe I'll can't wait till afterwards I'm dying to say it, it's just O and my sister here we can spill it out to the others at the bar please."

Clarke looked in her favorite green eyes that appeared through her soul and see that Lexa was begging her to say it, she wanted to wait when all her friends and her Mom came to her bar later tonight and if she said to her to wait,she pretty knows that Lexa was going to say it to her sister because she knew her very well, maybe it's not so bad to say it so she nods her head and had to smile when Lexa green eyes bright and she let out a wide smile she kissed Clarke lips as she pulled away from her favorite red lips."Thanks babe,I love you."

"Love you too."

"All right, what's going on."Anya said as she looked at her sister and the blonde because she's happy that Lexa smiled and that her green eyes is brighter than six years ago when her heart was broken the blonde had really made her sister live again and that she get through her stone wall.

Clarke and Lexa moved away from each other, but not too far Lexa holds around Clarke's waist with her arm and the couple looked both at Octavia and Anya Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and let out a wide smile Lexa kissed Clarke's temple and then looked back before she can open her lips.

Octavia shrieks when she recognizes what they going to say and had to hold herself together, she said cheerily."Oh my god no you are not going to say what I'm thinking you're going to say right."

Lexa and Clarke looked at her they had to maintain the smile that was breaking out Anya looked at the younger brunette because she has no clue what she was talking about before looking back at the happy couple."Okay what the hell is she talking about."

 

Octavia glanced at Anya that she still hasn't any clues that her sister and Clarke goes to be parents soon and states."Anya are you stupid or what do you have still no idea what they are dying to say to us."

 

Anya opens her mound, but then shut it again when she looked at her sister and Clarke when they were smiling at her, that's when her brain works and she looked with wide eyes to her sister and she shuttered out."you're kidding right."

Lexa had to laugh when Anya was stuttering and moved closer and shook her."We're going to receive a baby soon."

"Congratulations I'm genuinely happy for you both guys."Octavia cheerfully said and hugs the couple.

Anya stands still still in shock, she is going to be an aunt soon don't get her wrong, she likes kids and she was glad for her baby sister that she finally has someone that loves her with all her heart, she was so in her own mind that she doesn't hear her sister talk.

" Hey, are you ok."

"I'm going to be an aunt soon."Anya said she realized now and faced with scary eyes to Lexa who laughs."Omg I'm going to be an aunt."and sit back on the workbench.

Lexa laughs and sit next to her and takes her hand in her own Anya looked back at her."Yes, Anya you're going to be an aunt."

"What If I'm not going to be a good aunt."Anya said with a small voice.

Lexa lays her two hands on her sister's cheeks and looked deep into her eyes, she never goes to dope that Anya is going to be a bad aunt for her infant."Hey, listen to me you're never going to be a bad aunt ok you hear me."

Anya looked between her sister's green eyes and she can find out that she was giving her a look that said that she was going to be a good aunt and that she doesn't believe what she just said she lets out a smile and hugs her sister who pulled her back in a big hug and whispers in her ear."Thanks sis and you're going to be a good mom."

Lexa pulled back and lets out a little smile "You think."

Anya nods."Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Lexa looked back at the love of her life who was talking with Octavia and she lets out a wide smile Anya looked at Clarke to and she promised to herself that she going do everything in her power to protect her sister and her love.

Anya looked at her sister after and can see that she really loves Clarke with all her heart."Are you happy."

Lexa looked back at her and lets out a smile."I'm really happy I don't know what I'm going to manage without her Anya she is my weakness but my strength too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a little angsty in it I should say a little creepy and the others is going to know about the baby and little smut be easy on me because I'm not so good with smut and read my other story to like lost my best friend and I'm going to fight for you are me greatest story's


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had said that there is going to something angsty but still not in the next one this chapter is a little smut between Clarke and lexa when Clarke and raven get a call
> 
> Be easy on my first smut writing please   
> Commends and kudos please

After the congratulates and the little talks there was still work to do Raven and Clarke goes to Ambulance 61 their truck examine the supplies that they have a quiet afternoon so far.

Clarke was writing what Raven says when she feels two arms sneaks around her waist from behind and lips on her neck."Hey babe."

Raven had to roll her eyes with the two   
Love births always the same thing, but she's happy for them.

Lexa hums in her neck still kissing on her pulse point Clarke had difficulty in accomplishing her work when Lexa kissed between her shoulder and neck when she all of a sudden moves around and faced Lexa and kissed her hard on the lips Clarke opens her lips and seeks with her tongue Lexa lower lips for access witch she gets and their tongue slides together sinfully they simply forgets that Raven is with them.

Raven groans out loud and said."Omg guys, can't you guys not see I'm still standing here."

Still ignoring her as they still are producing to make out with each other Lexa had her hands on Clarke's ass and squeezes Clarke lets out loud moan.

Raven shakes her head and moved out the truck."Goddamit with your damn stamina just proceed what you're guys doing I'm going plague your sister" And walked away from them and go to the tavern.

When Raven was away Lexa's lips ran along Clarke's jaw line and Lexa sees no dark brown hair from Raven anymore and pulled away with her lips to look at lustful blue eyes that was coloured dark blue.

"Raven is gone."Lexa comments and looked back at Clarke with a smirk on her face.

Clarke, who was breathless looked at dark green eyes that was looking for at her like she wanted to eat her alive and command breathlessly out."Just fuck me already Lexa."

Lexa eyes became darken with the command and grabbing hold of Clarke's thighs and she raises her like she weighs nothing Clarke arms moved around Lexa's neck and kissed her lips hotly again.

Lexa steps with Clarke in her arms still kissing her hotly on the lips in the truck and lays the blonde on the stretcher and pulled away from her lips that was now swollen and moved backwards to lock the back doors that they not going be disturbed Clarke pulled out her work t shirt off and swing it next to her on the ground Lexa had turned around and her dick was painful twitching in her tight pants and wants to be in her girl who lay on the stretcher Lexa steps to her blonde beauty who was watching her with dark blue eyes and lays on top of her she kissed Clarke shoulders with open mouth kisses Clarke moved her head back and moans out with her hands she holds the bottom from lexa shirt and pulled it up lexa stopped with her open mouth kisses and lift her arms up Clarke pulled out her shirt and their lips came back together as they fall back in the stretcher lexa slips her legs between Clarke's thighs and thrust up right in Clarke's center still had her pants on and she was soaking wet and the blonde moans out when she felt that lexa was hard and she can't wait any longer to have lexa dick in her she opens lexa pants with her fingers lexa who had moved her lips to her neck to suck on her pulse point and she lets out a relieved breath when her dick became free before Clarke can take out lexa's pants off.

The alarm sounded loudly suddenly means that there is a required call.

   
Ambulance 61 men have a gunshot wound in his chest and demanded medical attention in Grenich Avenue’

Lexa groans and lay her head between Clarke breasts Clarke takes in a deep breath and moved Lexa's's head from her chest and cupped her cheeks and looked between her eyes and gives her a peck on the lips."I've to go duty calls."

 

Lexa grumpy get off Clarke's body and stands up, she had still hardened bubble in her boxer short, so she has to relive it with her hand because she can't work like that Clarke grabs there shirt from the ground and swings Lexa shirt to her Lexa easily grabs it as they pulled their clothes back on raven steps in the car and looked behind her.

"Come on Clarke hurry up and Commander moves your ass out this truck."

 Lexa glared at Raven, at the stupid nickname Raven raised her hands up and starts the truck.

Lexa unlocks the door and steps out before looking too Clarke, who was smiling at her Lexa kissed Clarke for the last time and worried said."Be careful ok I love you."

Clarke kissed her lips for the last time and promised that she was careful and sits next to Raven, who had the sirens and they drive to the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm grateful for all you guys with mine story from lost my best friend really thank you for the support here is the next chapter from this one to let you smile again because it was heart breaking in chapter 10.
> 
> So in this chapter I'm going to cut it in two from the flashback because you going to laugh your ass out with lexa
> 
> Hoop you enjoys it
> 
> Like always all mistakes are mine
> 
> Kudos and comments after

Lexa's eyes follow Clarke and Raven as they drive away to save a man's life she has seen how Clarke is when she is trying to save someone and she was impressed with what she do she's all the way doctor mood that's why she felt for her when she first came to work with her, but now when she's pregnant, she gets an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that something is coming their way, she didn't see a figure walking to her because she's so in her own mind she feels an arm throw around her shoulders she glance to her right and see that it was Anya.

"She's going to be fine."Anya said try to assure her sister because she experiences that she was constantly worried about Clarke and now with Clarke pregnant she's totally protected mood.

"I love her Anya I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens with her."Lexa stated and glance up with a scared look.

"Don't worry if someone hurts her I'm going beat their teeth out with my feet."Anya jokes out. 

Lexa laughs out and shook her head, she looked for the last time where Raven and Clarke had driven off and then walk back where the others were.

Anya steps beside her."Do you still remember when you first met her."

Lexa groans out when Anya asked that she can remember perfectly that night."Yeah, I sure do still remember that night I had made me embarrassed in front her"

Anya laughs hard as she remembers it too."ha-ha that was so epic you were so dumb when you saw her."

Lexa glared at her."No, I was not dumb, because there came no words out of my mouth because she was hot have you not take in what she was wearing that night."

 

"Yes, I watched what she was wearing, but my eyes was not on her that night."

It was Lexa time to laugh."Yes y'all were drooling at Raven."

"I was not drooling, you on the other hand was truly drooling."Anya said and adds after."and you were saying that you didn't want to go out that night because you so wanted to remain home."

5 years ago.

Lexa came just out the shower, she desired a comfortable night at home reading a book and after watching a movie.

When she just wanted to read a book a knocked came from her front door, she groans out she lays her book on the table and as she walk to the door as she was a few feet away from it the knocking was there again.

"Yes, I'm almost there Jesus."Lexa yelled out she was annoyed she pushed the door open and saw her sister standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hey sis." Anya said and she looked Lexa up and down when she saw what she was wearing and raised eyebrow at her and shook her head she step right in her complex like she owns the place.

Lexa closed her door and glance up at her."What are you doing here Anya."

"Right why was I doing here in the first place oh yeah that was right, you're going to make yourself look really sexy because we are going out Lincoln is waiting for us downstairs."Anya said and grabs Lexa with her shoulders navigates her to the bedroom.

"Anya I was intending to stay home tonight."Lexa reply back as she sees that Anya was seeking in her closet looking to see what Lexa was going to wear.

"Nope, you're not going to stay home Lexa we are going to have fun tonight, maybe we are getting lucky tonight with the lady's."Anya said as she looked behind her shoulders where Lexa standing and she wiggles with her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

Lexa rolled her eyes what her sister said and let herself fall on her bed face down and groans out she's never going to win this battle."I'm not getting get out of this right."

Anya laughs and turns around when she had what she was looking for black Skinny jeans and a loose white blouse hangs on the right side of her shoulders and then glance at her sister who was still face down on her bed.

Anya slaps her on the muscle ass Lexa had to yelp out when she got slapped and looked up with a glare."come on, move your buns and get ready you have ten minutes minimal."

Lexa gives Anya thumbs up, she still lies in her bed and waits as Anya walks out her room she moves about so that she lies on her back and glance at the ceiling, she really hates her sister now with a groan to herself and she moved grumpily out her bed and gets ready she takes the clothes on her way to the bathroom that Anya picked out for her.

What getting myself into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes what is lexa getting herself into is she going to make a fool of herself or is she horny like fuck hmmm


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa and Anya walks with Lincoln behind them in the club the music was on full swing people where dancing with each when they sit Lincoln goes straight to the bar getting drinks Anya was looking around the club looking for a woman to take back home for a night lexa on the other hand was grumpy and annoyed that she get pulled from her book at home and was glaring with her green eyes at Anya the older brunnet was ignoring her because she can see out the corner of her brown eyes that her sister was giving her a death glare Lincoln came back with their drinks he give each one and sit next to Any a.

He carried out his drink to the other two girls and they did the same. Their glasses make a sound afterwards they get the shot.

Lexa had to shake her head from burning in her throat and knock it backwards on the table for the couple of minutes they were taking shots when Lincoln wanted to drink his six of the seventh he didn't count, he saw someone beautiful walking in the guild with two other girls a blond and brunette his mount hangs open his shot forgotten still staring.

Anya saw Lincoln not taking his shot and shake him from his hormones state."Yo bro what's up."

Lincoln still is starring at the shorter brunette who gets pulled forward by her friends to the bar blindly he grasps Anya‘s head with his soft hands and traced her to where he is staring at Anya glared at Lincoln about touching her Anya´s glaring eye turns around wide with what she sees a beautiful brunette with piercing brown eyes looking straight at her and mumbles out."Holy shit."

Lexa looked confused too, Anya and Lincoln, who looked like at them like they had perished along the spot she waved with her hand in their faces."Hey where are you idiots looking at."

Anya doesn't look away from brown eyes that still not looked away from her Anya grasp Lexa chin with her hands and tore her head in the direction where they looking at Lexa wants to hit Anya and have a rude comment about it.

But Lexa words dies from her lips when she saw the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen the girl had blue eyes that can put a spell on everybody when she strikes with her eyes, blond hair that was in waves that Lexa wants to feel in her hands how soft it is she was wearing a red dress where Lexa can see a lot of cleavage Lexa begins to feel hot and she was drooling from her mouth that drips from her chin who has Anya still holding and g@d her legs goes for miles she wants to run her hands along with it she can feel her sick twist in her pants she has to take care about that like right now but she can't look away from the blonde girl.

Anya feels drooling on her hand and looked away from the starring and looked at her hand and she pulled a disgusted face."Ew, that's just disgusting." And wipes it on Lexa shirt.

Lexa had to escape and fast she jumped from her booth almost falling on little ass, but she managed to stand on her two clumsy feet and runs to the bathroom, she can feel eyes on her till she is in the bathroom when she is a stall she locked her door and see that her dick is painfully hard she has to do something like right now she unbutton her black skinny jeans and unzip the zipper she let it fall on the ground and she lets out a relief sigh and grasp her head dick she hissed because it was so hard and it wanted attention she pump her dick first slowly thinking about a blond blue eyed girl about how it feels to pull it in her and to taste her wet pussy she pumped her dick faster with her hands her abs begins to squeeze when she hears the blond girl begging that she's coming lexa had to moan out she pumped faster and faster she had to balance with her one hand on the wall with a three pumps with her hands she cumming her sperm is on her clothes but she didn't care about that she was breathing hard and she had a silly smile on her face but that silly smile is wipe from her face when she hears a knock on her door.

"Hey, is everything good in there."A girl's voice said Lexa horrified pulled everything back on and ruffles her hair that is looked the same and takes a few couples breaths to calm down

"OK, here goes nothing."Lexa mumbles to herself after she opened the door, she doesn't see the blonde girl that was smirking.

That is when Lexa face changed like paling the voice from earlier is the beautiful blond girl she was drooling about earlier.

She takes a big lump that gets stuck in her throat when the beautiful blonde walks to her with a sexual swig with her hips smirk on her lips and omg her eyes 

This is going to be my death 

Lexa lets out a little whisper.

"Help."

https://goo.gl/images/d6acUW  
Clarke's dress


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well last flashback and back to business 
> 
> Please let's out comments and kudos,
> 
> From Cindy

Lexa stands death still as the beautiful blond girl comes to her with a sexy swing with her hips now that she can see the girl better she's prettier up close her blue eyes shine like crystal on her right cleavage Alexa can see a tattoo like a star what has she underneath her clothes.

She was pulled back from her dirty thoughts when the blonde girl swings her hand in her face.

Lexa looked at blue smirking eyes and said dumbly.‘What do you say something.’

Way to go lexa... Dum ass.

The blonde girl lets out an adorable laugh out from her beautiful lips.

That lexa already likes.

“I asked if you still have to use the toilet.”

“Oh no, you can have it,”Lexa said with a nervous laugh. 

The blond girl bites her bottom lip where Lexa can't look away from.

I'll want to bite that lip.  
Focus lexa…..right

Lexa tries to focus to get away from here and the beautiful blonde girl because she has embarrassed herself enough and give the blonde space to get in and with the last look the blond gives lexa and a wink and closed the door behind her.

Lexa lets out a big breath and mumbles to herself.“I have no game anymore Anya was right I've to get more out.”

After washing her face in the basket she looked behind her for the last time to see that the blonde girl is still not out yet with a disappoint sigh she walks out the door and goes to Lincoln and Anya again trying to forget about the beautiful blond girl lexa doesn't see her anymore that night in the club after with a few drinks in her blood and body a drunk lexa was wailing to Anya about that she doesn't know the blonde girl's name and that she wanted to kiss her and to be her girlfriend.

Anya puts lexa in bed and said to drunk lexa that she sees her tomorrow and she lets on the nightstand glass water and pills for her heading in the morning and walks out lexa apartment.

And lets out a big smirk.

Oh, you going to see the blonde girl again lexa pretty soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambulance 61

 

Clarke and Raven were driving with the ambulance to the scene where a man was shot in the chest so to speak they were 2 minutes from the scene.

“So when are you going to ask the commander to marry you.”

Clarke who was looking through her medical bag seeing if she had everything just shrugged her shoulder.

Raven drives with the ambulance right turn and looked at Clarke.“What is with the shrugged shoulder Clarke.”

Clarke lets out a sigh and closed her bag before looking to Raven.“I don't know Raven I don't think she wants to get married soon.”

Raven looked at Clarke disbelief in her brown eyes.“Clarke, I think you're crazy of course she wants to marry you she was in love with you the moments she had her cute green eyes on you now I'm thinking about it it's was a fun night.”

The two lets out a laugh.

Clarke still laughing a little.“Yeah, that was a good night to remember.”

“When they saw us that was hilarious.”

“Yeah, that was hilarious.”.Clarke said as she smiled to herself when they first day that work at the fire department when she saw lexa again how she looked at her with wide eyes and mouth wide open like she saw a ghost.

When they were at the scene there was nothing but a creepy old building that has seen better days. No house no people nobody.

Raven looked at Clarke confused expression on her face.“Okay, this is not what I'll be expected.”

Clarke looked around seeing nothing.“This can't be right I'm going call it in if this is the right name from the street.”

Raven nodded and looked through the windows from the ambulance as Clarke take the Walkie-talkie and speaks.”This is Clarke Griffin ambulance 61 euhm we are standing on the scene can you repeat the scene with a shot wound in the chest again because we seeing nothing but an old building Over.”

“Ambulance 61 the street from the name is Grenich Avenue Over.”

Raven looked at the walkie if she's going crazy.“But there is nobody to see no guy with a hole in the chest.”

Clarke looked at Raven with a playful glare.“Not funny Raven.”

“What was just saying the fact.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven and hold the walkie talk to her lips and push the side button for to speak.“Copie that Over and Out.”

 

“Over and Out.”

Clarke hangs the walkie-talkie back and makes her way out the car.

Raven looks at Clarke if she was going crazy.“Clarke what the fuck are you doing.”

“We have to find him.”Was her answer.

“Clarke here is nothing but a creepy old building call for backup.”

Clarke looks at her walking backward and calls out.“Raven, we have to be sure maybe he is there wounded so get your little fat ass out the ambulance the sooner we find him and the faster we get out of here.”

Raven glared at her and yells out.“Mine ass is not fat its beautiful round thank you very much.”

Clarke laughs out loud and grasps her flashlight from her bag seeing if it still works.

Raven walk to her with her medical bag with already a flashlight in her hand. “Okay If I'm going to die in here I'm going to hunt your ass down.”

Clarke again rolled her eyes and walks to the worn old door and opens it.“ Rea, you look too many movies.”

\-----------------------------------------  
Unknown person.  
What they didn't know was someone looking to them from the building with something black in his or her hand.

“Crap we have two Paramedic on our way boss.”

“Good when they find the guy we move out and take action but make sure not to shoot at them we want him alive for now.”

“Yes, boss.”

\-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much in trouble is Clarke and Raven and who the heck are those guys and want do they want with the guy and them.........


End file.
